


Strangers in the Night: The Maid

by totallynotnatalie



Series: M4F Strangers in the Night Series [3]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 1920s Detective, F/M, First Time, Innocent Listener, Mystery Plot, Noir Theme, Punishment, Sex against the wall, Shower Sex, Spanking, narration, rough to gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: Strangers in the Night is designed to a ten part script half told from the perspective of a female detective and half told from the perspective on a male detective. So, five M4 scripts and five F4 scripts. However, the listener would still easily be able to follow the plot by only listening to their preferred half. For that reason, I'm not numbering the parts as this is both part 6 (if you're following both series) and part 3 (if you're only following the M4 series) Also, each script is designed to work in isolation and no performer should feel pressured to do more than one. I write these because it's fun and they should be performed because they are fun :)
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Series: M4F Strangers in the Night Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063043
Kudos: 1





	Strangers in the Night: The Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F] Strangers in the Night: The Maid [Noir Theme][1920s Detective][MDom][Spanking][Rough to Gentle][Punishment][Innocent Listener][First Time][Shower Sex][Against the Wall][Narration][Mystery Plot]

Script Notes: This script is done in the style of noir fiction. It is meant to mimic the voiceover given at the beginning of most old noir films. However, I think any accent can work with this script.

Setting Notes: Like most noir, this takes place in the 1920s in this case on a 1920s ocean liner.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the floor of the heiress' cabin. It had taken me a few moments to take in the gruesome scene that lay before me. But, as the crowd around the room started swell, I knew that I had to act quickly. 

It wasn't a pretty sight. The poor girl lay dead in a pool of her own blood. Above her stood one of the ship's maids-trembling and holding a stained knife. The little housekeeper did her best to ignore all of the accusing eyes as she desperately tried to explain that the heiress had attacked her and that she had only used the knife in self-defense. 

The crowd murmured. It was clear that they didn't believe her. After all, the heiress had nearly been bludgeoned to death with a falling chandelier the night before. And the would-be-killer was still on board the ship. Given the circumstances, the maid seemed like the mostly likely culprit. The poor servant girl's excuse didn't even hold up. Why some beautiful rich heiress waste her time attacking a lowly maid? 

It seemed preposterous. Yet, strangely, I felt inclined to believe the young woman's story. Unlike the gaping crowd of passengers, I had pieced together that the heiress had expected to be attacked the night before. And, although I still detested that spoiled little brat, I had to admit that she was more than she first seemed. Perhaps, she attacked her maid as part of some larger plot. Perhaps, it was all part of some strange plan to off herself. 

At any rate, something wasn't adding up. And I knew that I needed to get the servant girl away from crime scene before the passengers demanded that the poor lass be drawn and quartered. 

I took a step forward and reached out to the young maiden. The crowd looked surprised, but I guess the poor darling must have recognized some kindness in my eyes. She immediately collapsed into my arms and began sobbing. 

(annoyed) I placed a hand around her and resisted the urge to snap at her for covering my best suit in blood and tears. It would take ages to clean, but at least the girl had at given me an excuse to get us out of there. 

I politely explained to the room that we were both in need of a wash and began to lead her down the hall to one of the first class bathrooms. Thankfully, the crowd remained to awe struck to stop me. The only person who tried was a certain female detective who also happened to have taken an interest in the heiress' case. However, she only got about half to me before changing her mind. Then, she turned around and walked in the opposite direction. (mocking) At least she knew that she ought to pick her battles. I didn't bother to glance back at her as I lead the girl away. 

The baths weren't far from the cabins and, thankfully, the damn girl had managed to calm herself a bit on the short journey. She was no longer sobbing by the time we got there. Although, she did still seem shaken and somewhat awe-struck at the baths' luxury. 

I couldn't blame her much for that. The room boasted a lavish porcelain corner tub along with a mahogany sink and stone shower. It almost looked too nice to be used for its intended purpose, and certainly looked far too nice to be marred with the leftovers from a crime scene. 

However, taking her back the servant's quarters would have only drawn more unwanted attention and, impatient as I was for answers, I had neither the heart nor the stomach to question the girl when we were both covered in blood.

So, I ran the tap for the bath and ordered the darling to strip. She immediately looked down. I crossed my arms and informed her modesty was hardly of importance at the moment. Still crimson, she nodded and started to undress. I tried to wait, but the poor dear was trembling so much that she couldn't manage her buttons. So, I moved to assist her. 

Of course, this only deepened the girl's embarrassment. But I quickly silenced any objections that she might have had with a stern glare. Her little crying episode had only bought us an hour at most and we couldn't afford to waste any of it fussing over her damn clothes. 

Once she was bare, I helped her into the tub and handed her the bath brush. "Scrub", I barked. 

She nodded and I finally turned to deal with my own marrings. I glanced at myself in the mirror-just as I feared, my suit was completely stained with blood. If there was going to be any chance of saving it, I'd have to wash it now. 

So, without a second thought, I stripped down to my boxer shorts and toss my outfit into the sink. Unlike her, I saw no reason to be embarrassed. *laugh* It was far from the first time that I had been caught with my pants down. 

Once I wet my clothes, I turned back to grab hers from the side of the tub. Despite my impatience, I knew that the poor darling likely only owned one dress. There was no sense ruining it if we could easily avoid it. 

However, the second that my eyes met hers again, she looked embarrassed and started stammering an apology. Her voice was shaking too much for me understand her exact meaning, but I gathered that she thought that she had committed some sort of sin by gazing at my flesh. 

*laugh* For her sake, I hoped that the girl truly was that innocent. If nothing else, it would rule her out at a potential murdered. 

Amused, I tried to explain to her that she hadn't done anything wrong. I hadn't instructed her to avert her eyes and she could hardly help but stare given the room's small size. However, she was having none of it. Despite my best attempt at calm her, each word out of my mouth only deepened her guilt. 

I sighed. There would be no getting her to talk if she remained too ashamed to even look at me. I clearly needed a way to rid her of her of her indignity. 

*laugh* Well, lucky for her, I did have one solution to such a problem. 

I knelt down next to her and asked if she still thought that she did something wrong. She nodded. So, I gave her a firm glare and asked if she wanted me to punish her for it. 

She hesitated for a moment, but then nodded again. 

I didn't wait for her to tell me twice. Without a word, I scooped her up and bent her over the edge of the tub. She shivered as her wet body felt the cold air, but she was a good girl and remained still. 

I shifted her into position and then grabbed the bath brush.

"Six swats", I said. "You may cry, but no screaming. We can't afford to attract attention. Understood, darling?"

She nodded. And I began without warning. 

*smack*

The first swat took her by surprise. But to her credit, she didn't cry out and remained in position. Maybe she was tougher than I thought. 

*smack*

She muffled a gasp. I smirked. I knew that the back of the brush against her damp tender skin would bound to sting, but the girl had asked for it. 

*smack*

I heard her let out a sob, but thankfully it was soft. As much as the girl wanted a lesson, I would had hated to add extra swats for disobedience. 

*smack*

Her body trembled with pain as she fought to hold onto the side of the tub. I knew that I had better finish quickly before she completely lost control. 

*smack*

Tears filled her eyes. *laugh* Part of me wanted to tease her, but I couldn't risk leave her waiting long. So instead, I made the last one hard to truly send the message home. 

*smack*

And then, I was finished. Before she could start bawling, I quickly sat down the brush and took her in my arms. While I still detested crying, I couldn't help but feel badly for the poor dear. She clearly had some morals that she was striving to protect if was willing to endure such punishment at the end of what was surely the most trying day of her life. 

I did my best to sooth her. I told myself that I was only doing it to keep the damn girl quiet, but I knew that my words were only a half truth. She had impressed me more than I cared to admit. *laugh* And I always did enjoy rewarding good behavior. 

Once she had finally calmed herself, I pulled her back and looked her over. My prying eyes immediately noticed several oddities. Some innocent and others...less so. While I was unsurprised to see wounds on the girl's back from the attack, her front looked entirely untouched. I thought it was quite strange. 

However, my mind couldn't linger on the disparity for long. Once my nose caught a wiff of the moist air, I immediately became preoccupied with scent of her sweet delicious pussy. *laugh* I guess she must have enjoyed that spanking more than she thought. 

She glanced up at me. Her eyes were still timid, but I sensed a longing in them. I smirked and considered my options. I could spend the better part of the next hour questioning the girl, but what I truly needed to know was how innocent she was. And her tongue could lie about her purity.....but her body couldn't.

*laugh*

Moreover, professional as I was, there were certain urges that remained hard to control...

I kissed her. And she fell into it as though her lips had been made just for me. I sighed and let my hand wondered over her back-careful to avoid her wounds. She was still wet from her bath, but her skin felt amazing. 

Slowly, I moved on to teasing her neck. She shivered in delight as the heat of my lips warmed her cool skin. With each kiss, she let out a tiny gasp-almost as though she never expected the next one to be as good as the last.

*laugh* Well, she was about to learn how wrong she was. I planted another trail of kisses down her shoulders and smirked when she started to squeal in delight. Oh, I had so much more that I could show her. 

I slid my hand down to play her sweet wet little pussy. But I barely had to touch her before she gasped with joy and buckled under the graze of my palm. *sigh* I immensely enjoyed how suggestible she was, but I knew that I had to be careful not to break her.

I placed my hand firmly on her back to keep her from falling and then gently circled my finger around her clit. She put her arms around me and held on tight as her body started to shake. At first she looked unsure of the new sensation, but then she started to moan with happiness. 

"Good girl", I whispered. 

I assumed that she didn't yet know how to pleasure a man. So, once I removed my shorts, I guided her hand over to my growing cock and moved it up and down-teaching her the motions. Thankfully, she was a quick study and was able to take over after a couple pumps. I went back to teasing her clit as I felt myself get harder and harder. 

*moan*

Finally, it all became too much. I wanted her so badly. I couldn't hold back anymore. I asked if she wanted me inside of her. She could barely get out a nod before I picked her up and pushed her against wall. Somehow, she knew to wrap her legs around me as I slowly began to enter her. 

At first, she winced in pain. But after a few moments, her beautiful cunt greedily swallowed my cock like she had been longing for it her whole life.

*sigh* She felt fantastic. I wanted to tell her as much, but I knew the night ought to focus on her pleasure. If this truly was her first time, I wanted to satisfy her. She at least deserved that much after what I put her through earlier. 

So, I slowly I started to thrust into her. I kept my pace steady-careful not to overwhelm her. But, with each thrust, I went a little deeper-challenging her to take just a bit more. 

*laugh* She was more than up to the task. I felt her grow wetter and wetter as she shook in my arms. She bucked her hips eager to take more and more of my cock. I smirked and thrust harder to placate the needy little dear. 

She moaned and clawed at my back. I knew she was getting close. I could feel her pussy tighten and her entire body started to tremble. I just needed to push her a little further..

I push myself deep inside her. She gasped and stared up at me. 

"Let go, my sweet", I whispered. 

(pause)

And she obeyed. And I held onto her tightly as waves of pure ecstasy crashed over her body. She shook. She moaned. She screamed. And it was beautiful. 

I gently slid my cock out of her as she collapsed into my arms. Poor dear was so exhausted from everything that she barely had the strength to stand. I set her down on the edge of the tub and rummage around in one of the cabinets to find some robes. Then, I turned and wrapped one around her before selecting one for myself. 

I allowed her moment to calm down before handing her back her damp clothing and instructing her to head straight her servant's cabin. I warned her to shut the door and answer it for no one until the ship reached port. If she was lucky, the captain would be satisfied that she was locked away and nobody would seek to harm her further.

She blinked and asked if I still wanted to question her. But I just smirked and told her that she had already given more than enough information. And she best leave before an army of irate first class passengers caught us.

She nodded and left me alone to collect my belongings. As soon as she was gone, I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and took a long hit. I hoped I had done the right thing. The last hour had certainly shown that the girl was every bit as innocent as she claimed to be. And her wounds did match her story. If she had attacked the heiress, she'd have marks on her chest rather than her back. 

So, I still felt inclined to believe the poor servant girl. But my heart had gotten in the way of my head before. And, I had to admit that I had developed a fondness for the dear. As much as I wanted to defend her, I couldn't risk letting her get the better of me. 

I needed more evidence. But, thankfully this time, I knew exactly where I could get it.


End file.
